Ma1nfram3
Ma1nfram3 Acacia, who goes by the handle Ma1nfram3''Spelled with a 1 and a 3 because she's a decker and you know what, in the 6th World you start running out of user names after a while. You have to put numbers in. Deal with it!'' See this and other bitchin' intros in ., is an up and coming Elven decker who values professionalism and empathy in the shadows - to a point. Prior to her time with MMFEC, Ma1n's Shadowrunning history was largely solo hires and standard identity hacks (fake SINs for the SINless, fake licenses, and the like), along with a few targeted corporate infiltrations she does not discuss. When circumstances put her in the Rapid Rabbit during the attack on Miss J, she considered it a temporary engagement - but was gradually drawn to the nature of the socially impactful work with the Draco Foundation. Her confusion and loneliness related to racial identity continues to this day, making Ma1nfram3 particularly sensitive to assumptions and implications from others about the benefits she may have received by being human-looking or from being an Elf. Ma1nfram3 becomes particularly passionate about protecting those unable to protect themselves, like children. She is also passionate about exposing corporate duplicitness and exploitation, and is inherently distrusting of corporations despite a surprising amount of knowledge about their inner workings. In situations where she perceives participants to be consenting, she is less concerned about protection and more concerned with professionalism. Ma1nfram3's not-at-all-guilty pleasure is the cultural offerings of the 80's and 90's (late 5th world). She feels that these were a golden age, when families were families and people embraced joy and empathy. Her default Matrix avatar is inspired by fitness videos of the early 90's: big hair, purple leotard and leggings, silver glittery tights. She has trained in gymnastics thanks in part to inspiration from Flashdance and American Gladiators, and is less capable than she would like to think in meatspace. She also has a specific brand of blunt flirtation and seduction that she may have learned from 90's sitcoms. Past History Most 6th Worlders see Ma1nfram3 as a human; she possesses the Human-Looking trait and also intentionally styles her hair to obscure her ears. However, when her ears are revealed she still appears to be human under all but the closest scrutiny. Ma1nfram3 revealed to MMFEC that she was raised human: born to human parents, she was was an Elven UGE (unexplained genetic expression). Her parents were confused and embarrased, and secretly had her ears surgically altered to maintain appearances. Ma1nfram3 began to realize something was amiss in late adolescence, and learned her initial Decking skills and acquired her first cyberdeck in order to uncover her parents' duplicity. It was not long after learning of her true racial identity that Ma1nfram3 ran away from home. Not much else is known about Ma1nfram3's past, even by her closest friends. Her hometown is still a mystery. Though Ma1nfram3 is known to favor a specific Northeastern UCAS accent, it is unclear whether this accent is her native accent, or an affectation learned from her favorite 90's trids. Show History * Ma1nfram3's first interaction with any member MMFEC was flirtatiously buying Fang a drink at the Rapid Rabbit before the battle broke out. * She frequents the Matrix haunt "Blast from the Past", where she has been seen conversing with former enemy Peter Winther, as well as gamer cl0ud9. She won a periodic Matrix dance competition there in the spring of 2077, which led to an extra point of Edge in her pool. NeoNET recently invited her back (fall 2077) to defend her titleSee her enthusiastic pre-competition tweets here and here .. She finished 6thBut still got a prize. and took her defeat gracefullyOr maybe not. See this tweet.. * Ma1nfram3's personal van, Dinah, is an important fixture in MMFEC's missions and a frequent point of argument and contention. * She first revealed her racial secret during a sleepover at her own apartment, when Cromwell addressed her in Truth or Dare and asked about her confusing astral signatureSee . In this emotionally charged conversation, Cromwell's lighthearted tone is met by Ma1nfram3's indignant one. Elsie's joyous and WTF reactions in particular are clearly visible as Jeannine alternately turns left to Tony or right to Cheryl. Excerpts: Cromwell: I think you're not exactly what you seem. ... Are you an insect spirit? What ... the frag are you ...? Cromwell had another thory: Or maybe I don't know, some kind of robot (with an astral signature purchased on the black market, to boot)? He accepted Mai1nfram3's evasiveness because: I can dare you to drink this entire bottle of vodka. The kind of prejudice apparent in Cromwell's use of words such as Piggies and Twiggies explained Ma1nfram3's guardedness about her identity. When she admitted she was not human, Cromwell exulted: I was right, you're an insect spirit. After which Ma1nfram3 finally let out: No for f... I'm an elf. I am an elf. Though all showed their surprise, Elsie was the first to react by greeting Ma1nfram3 in Sperethiel.. * Ma1nfram3 was briefly kidnapped during the Red Blossom mission for Evo, where she agreed to undergo cybermodification in order to help MMFEC track illegal metahuman medical research. MMFEC managed to retrieve her before the modifications were made. * Ma1nfram3 greatly enjoyed her time with a Mitsuhama loaner deck in Japan and its War Hammer program, which dealt 3 bonus Matrix damage on attack actions and allowed 3 targets at once. Any references to "making it rain hammers" are probably a throwback to the MCT deck. * Cromwell and Ma1nfram3 had a fight after a botched Trollkiller Gang kidnapping in which an innocent was killed and a great deal of attention was drawn to the party. Some fans referred to this as the "Civil War". Their relationship continues to be strained, though Ma1nfram3 has assisted Cromwell with a pet license for Barnaby, agreed to go to England to help Cromwell track down Pip, and brought him a teddy bear during his hospitalization during the Aztechnology run in Aztlan. * Mordecai has told Ma1nfram3 that he finds her very attractive, but Ma1nfram3 has thus far interpreted this as a standard physical Elven attraction. However, late in Season 1 the two connected after a dance at a bar, Mordecai's Trid Phantasm "dancing" with Ma1n's projected Matrix avatar in her apartment. * Ma1nfram3 met Captain Paul Moore on the Wuxing Empress, the container ship from which Cromwell was kidnapped. Ma1nfram3 saved Paul's life and they began dating shortly thereafter. As of this writing it is a casual but regular relationship, though their lives often point in different directions. * Ma1n and Miss J had the chance to collaborate, decker and technomancer, during the Shasta run as a favor for Miss J. As a result of that run, Miss J sponsored Ma1n's initial invitation to the legendary decker data haven, Jackpoint, where she is now a provisional member. * As of late, Ma1n has been quietly running a charitable effort to create fake SINs for SINless children to obtain educational access. * Ma1nfram3 quietly voted in the November 2077 Seattle Metroplex election (an action which requires, at minimum, a National SIN) without informing the rest of MMFEC. Her SIN status and true identity has never been confirmed or discussed. * Her real, full name is AcaciaIn Ma1nfram3's flowery words: They named me after a spiky fucking tree. FitzgeraldAs Ma1nfram3's true identity is not entirely revealed before it may be best to leave it somewhat hidden in the middle of the page, where it is presently.. Ares, the missing children, Ma1nfram3's past and her family issues Ma1nfram3's deep involvement in the search for the Magnuson Cromwell Foundation's missing children was evidenced early on by her use of the best investigation techniques available to find SINless people who have no official existence, namely cork boards and yarns. A nod to her fascination with the late XXth century?See . There is so much to write about this investigation, this is just a reminder... Later in the episode, Ma1nfram3 also led the interview of Liam, the older brother of one of the missing children, named SamThe description of Liam prior to the interview and the interview itself are both touching and funny.. Ma1nfram3 also secretlyOnly referring to her as my contact with the rest of MMFEC. asked Miss J. for help in the case of the missing children. Miss J. came back with information about hard-to-explain scholarships to Ares's elite Galahad academy and valid UCAS SINs given to non Ares-affiliated youths aged 10-14 of all metatypes.See . The painful mind control attempts on her by Ares guards during the events started by her mysterious "brunch" with friend Dani reminded Ma1nfram3 of similar experiences in the past. She had not understood the origin of her migraines at the time but knew that military-style obedience was expected from her.See . Ma1nfram3 finally did have a brunch on that day, at her place and with the rest of MMFEC. She retold the story leading to the day's incident that, owing to various mistakes by all involved, had nearly been fatal to several of them. Even though Mordecai was the only one who had been awayWith the mages at Mount Shasta. He reminded the group that he had only joined Fang on that day for the boxing match they had previously agreed to have. Reference necessary. the whole time and completely out of the loop, Ma1nfram3 confessed that she had not trusted her friends enough to share with them information linking the disappearances of children to her complicated corporate past with Ares and the experiments run by her own parents on metahumans at Ares. She was only opening up to her friends because Ares clearly being on her trail made them targets by association. The tense, at times heated, conversation seemed to confirm her suspicion that she would be judged for things she had no control of rather than her own life choices but also reminded all of MMFEC that they had also kept secrets in the past until it was necessary to share them. Ma1nfram3 made it clear that she would pursue that personal quest of hers whatever MMFEC decided to do, and that she had not been forthcoming with them precisely to avoid involving them in a fight that was not theirs. After giving a few details about Ares's experiments and overall lack of consideration for metahumans, she also revealed her discovery of the presence of an unknown device planted by Ares in her brain. This prompted an immediate 3 AM call by Fang to Naseam Deylan, followed by Mordecai's proposal to have Ma1nfram3, who could no longer live at a place possibly compromised by Ares, at his heretofore secret lodge. The emotional toll exacted by the recent events and the necessity to leave her place became obvious when she burst into tears and wiped here face with Mordecai's towel, the dirtiest that you've ever touched in your life. (precision by Lauren)See . In that moment, the whole team reunited, doing their best to comfort Ma1nfram3 with talk of loving family, and of killing family alike, while Ma1nfram3 herself stated she needed to stop her parents. At the Galahad Academy ]After Ma1nfram3 got confirmation during an examination at the Draco Foundation that a small chip had been hidden long ago by Ares in her brain, that it was not likely to kill her, that its mind control ability could only be activated from a short distance, allowing Miss J to implant a sprite to neutralize it, and leaving plans to have the chip extracted on the shelf for laterAnd also denying consent to Mordecai's kind offer to help, even before he started looking for a spot to plug an old SCSI into her head., she was ready to start planning the next step. As she discussed the best way to infiltrating the Galahad Academy with Miss J, the latter informed her that her parents, Margret and Foster FitzgeraldSpelling?, were current administrators at the Academy. More precisely, her father was executive director (later, leader of the university, a.k.a. president) and her mother, one of the heads of the School of Medicine (a.k.a. medical and sciences department). The Draco Foundation could offer limited support until MMFEC could prove grave misconduct such as Ma1nfram3's suspicion that her parents were still working secretly within Ares on using metahumans for nefarious purposes, as disposable soldiers. While discussing a proper course of action, Elsie reckoned that, whatever they set out to do, they would probably burn the place to the ground anyway, or maybe settle for just Ma1nfram3's parents' lab. Considerations about trip duration, border-crossing and arm keeping convinced the group to rentIt ended up costing ¥20000 plus refueling for 10 days, after a mostly successful negotiation. Plans to steal one were briefly considered and encouraged by Lauren. a plane and have Elsie pilot itCromwell's suggestion to pilot the plane himself was met with barely polite laughter and Ma1nfram3's snark about 100 turns.. Ma1nFram3 ended up being a sassy (or at least casual) copilot on the radio of what became known as Flight Alpha Golf 395. Later, as she prepared to mark the dorms' host from her post within the campus of the Academy, Ma1nfram3 didn't like being near an Ares host again. It feels comfortable but in a very wrong way, returning to the scene of a crime. Though failing at first, she at least succeeded at hiding her unconscious body in a bush: She did not leave any of her limbs hanging out of the bush. She looked just like a kind of shadowy blob in this bush. As Cromwell stumbled over her, she saw like one little glint of purple that you can never hide. Not surprisingly, given MMFEC's history with this tricky kind of foe, she had difficulties opening the door that would allow Elsie to execute her plan to infiltrate the room of a student becoming a decker to please his parents but secretly wanting to be a street samurai. She got marked and would have to retry later. The next morning, after a nap in The Bus, clad in business attire, a jammer hidden in her hair arranged in a bun, her facial features disguised to avoid recognition, she headed for the academics building's library. There, while Elsie caused adequate distraction in her stolen, too large, student uniform, she managed to jack into a terminal; retrieve incomplete maps; provide information for lies to Elsie, assign her iris data to a fake staff record and Elsie's fingerprints to an existing student record. It didn't take Mai1nfram3 too long to cover her tracks. The two then returned to the administrative buildingThe main challenge in this episode, as a viewer, is to remember whom is where at any given time. get Elsie's brand new (and rating 5) IDAt 8:30 A.M., They did have to wait in line, prompting this remark from Dan: Next week, MMFEC visits the DMV.. While Fang was getting food for the group, plans were made for Elsie and Ma1nfram3 to return to the academics building before the departure of the staff, and act only later. The main objective was still to expose the lab. Anything else, especially hurting Ma1nfram3's parents, would have to be decided later. Ma1nfram3 did return with Elsie to the classes building, left her on the 6th floor while proceed to the 7th floor, got a first look at the 2 hallways, returned to the 6th floor to get a badge, made her way to an office in the hallway not protected by the mana barrier, was told by a student that the medical department was in the other hallway, got her sparkles removed before crossing the mana barrier, entered an empty office, was unexpectedly joined by her mother and several guards, then led at gunpoint to another room on the floor where a recently operated upon Twiggy, who introduced herself as Emma, told her about her better prospects since she had entered this special program. With Ma1nfram3, enlightened about both her mother's disappointment regarding Ma1nfram3's carrier choiceAs demonstrated by her blunt You're an ineffective shadowrunner. and her plans for Ma1nfram3's future, strapped to a bed by her wrists, the rest of MMFEC (Elsie coming from the 6th floor, Cromwell, Mordecai and Fang coming from the lab in the building's basement) entered and, in what must have been the fastest such battle in the history of the show, 2 guards died, Ma1nfram3's mom fled, Twiggy was knocked unconscious by Cromwell (which generated a lot of comments) and MMFEC returned to The Bus. The show concluded with Lauren's playful Everything explodes behind you''These are roughly 2 hours of the show compressed in 2 paragraphs.. See . After being stabilized by Cromwell, Twiggy was ultimately left in a hospital, where questions were asked and answered; Ares had to shut down the program after the negative PR the Draco Foundation created out of MMFEC's evidence; Fang opted to let The Bus return to the impound lot and thence, its rightful ownerDice decided that it would never return to its unreadable school district.. Ma1nfram3 suddenly disappeared, leaving an undisclosed note to Mordecai. She had floated that possibility before. MFEC had no choice but to take their plane back homeIronically, the real life reason for Ma1nfram3's (temporary) disappearance was Cheryl being stranded in NYC by a storm., with Mordecai serving as Elsie's copilot rather than staying in the back with the lovebirds (one, of whom, Fang, immediately fell asleep and got a nice show of attention from Cromwell). Thus concluded, in something of a rush, and with loose threads still hanging, MMFEC's brush with Ares.See the first minutes of . Justice for Fang Even though Ma1nfram3 had gone AWOLSee . Real life conspired with sensible role playing as Cheryl was stranded in NYC at the time. when the rest of the group convened at Lance Pendelton's retirement party to retrieve evidence about the fellow cop who had set Fang up, she ended up joining them at the Cutters' facility where MMFEC and Pendelton had set up their own trap. She played a key role in the mission, hacking into Akshara Nundry's communications with the Cutters and gathering the evidence necessary for Pendelton to call a Knight Errant raid. Ma1nfram3, deep in VR and hidden in Cromwell's backpack, nearly died alongside most of MMFEC when the grenades laid by Cromwell and the explosives placed by the Cutters in their warehouse all detonated. The rest is Mordefram3 history.See . Getting Buzzy with wasps While the rest of MMFEC were busy geeking a mage in Ireland, Ma1nfram3 was hired by a discreet corporation to extract research from and wreak havoc in a research facility owned by an undisclosed corporation. She paired with a socially awkward (to say the least: according to Ma1nfram3, ''he is good with drones and he is not good with life) bio-rigger named Buzz and his army of twenty-one cybernetically enhanced real wasps. The run with that angry sort of cohort that occasionally stung the correct people was challenging, an attempt at Matrix infiltration was neutral at best, but the mages in the facility were particularly susceptible to the wasps and fond of the classical music played by Buzz. This also led to successful geeking of the mages and Buzz gaining respect from Ma1nfram3 for his control of the technologies. Ma1nfram3's conclusion, as she was telling this story to MMFEC at the Rapid Rabbit: If you hear a mild buzzing followed by the tinkling sounds of Chopin, you should run away.''See . Character Information & Equipment ] * Ma1nfram3 is cybernetically enhanced. Her cyberware and bioware includes: (4.94 remaining Essence) ** 2 points of Cerebral Boosters to enhance her logic ** 3 points of Damage Compensators ** Implanted commlink, smartlink and datajack ** a very small ''magical migraine chip (like a tiny little stim card) ''mashed in with a lot of the optical nerve to disguise it''This is just a small sample of Lauren's elaborate description., connected to her prefrontal cortex where it could override her decision making. It was implanted a long time ago, but Ma1nfram3 only got to see on a brain scan at the beginning of .In an emotionally charged scene, prompted by her (ultimately unfounded) fear that it was a cortex bomb and the unwanted attention of her MMFEC compatriots. She discussed the danger it posed and ways to neutralize it with Naseam Deylan. * Ma1nfram3's deck is a Renraku Tsurugi. ** It was modified by the Horizon megacorp after MMFEC's successful run at Sunset Island, giving her 2 increased stats. The new array is 7 5 5 4. She also gained a 4th program slot in the modifications. ** Ma1nfram3 also added a Multidimensional Coprocessor to the deck to increase her Matrix initiative. * Her preferred weapon is an Ares Light Fire. Ma1nfram3 has more training in pistols than might be expected for a focused Decker. * Ma1nfram3 is highly trained in the Electronics skill group and all Hacking skills. She posesses the Codeslinger attribute (Brute Force) and obtained the Golden Screwdriver attribute (faster deck repairs) via training after her experience on the Horizon run. * She owns two vehicles: Dinah the GMC armored van, and a Ford Americar that she won't let MMFEC anywhere near. She is trained in automotive mechanics and piloting ground craft, with a specialization in wheeled vehicles. * Ma1nfram3 had 2 contacts at character creation: ** Elrondel , her Elven fixer with a large family and a love of fashion (Loyalty: 3 Connections: 3) ** Dani Denner , a friend of unknown provenance who now works for Ares PR * Ma1nfram3 is reasonably stealthy, with 8 Sneaking dice and the Catlike positive quality. Her 4 Gymnastic dice are helpful in a pinch. * Ma1nfram3 was born in 2034. She always remained guarded about her age, and her MMFEC companions were never too curious about it. She did suggest several times that she was older than she lookedReferences needed.. * Ma1nFram3's birthday is on June 20. Birthdays were her least favorite memories until the rest of MMFEC surprised her with a party at the Rapid Rabbit and showered her in gifts and cakes in (see more in Cheryl's recap here). Around the Internet * Ma1nfram3 on Twitter (official) Category:Player Characters